Your Possession
by Kuro-pon
Summary: [Prologue] He looked inside the room and the first thing he saw was the blonde man hancuffed to the bedposts, squirming around staring at his restraints...


**Title: **Your Possession  
**Author:** Kurobarachi or Kuro-pon  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Sasuke x Naruto  
**Genre: **Yaoi  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warning/s: **violence, s&m, non-con, etc.  
**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine and I don't get paid or get any credit for this. This is just purely for my perverse pleasure.

**Prologue**

_'What am I doing here?' _a dark-haired man, no older than 20 years old asked himself as he stared at the beautifully decorated, massive door in front of him. It wouldn't be good if somebody recognized him in a place like this. Fortunately, he already had a fake name and identification card. He looked around cautiously before pressing on the doorbell he spotted earlier. He pressed twice more before lifting up his collar higher and adjusting his sunglasses.

A few seconds after that, the door finally opened, revealing a girl with short, bubblegum pink hair. The man twitched in disgust despite himself and gulped nervously. "Excuse m--"

"Yes?" the girl asked breathlessly as she stared at him with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. "D-do you have an appointment?"

It was hard trying not to make a disgusted expression, but, fortunately, he managed. "Yes, my name is Saitou Eiji. I believe I made a reservation two days ago."

The pink-haired girl's smile widened at the mention of his name. "Mr. Saitou?" She confirmed before taking out a pocket computer. "One moment, please," she said.

The man took the chance to look at the girl closely. She was wearing an all-leather outfit. Knee-length leather boots, leather really short shorts, and a leather corset that hugged her curves tightly and showed most of her breasts. He cringed and decided to look away and his eyes landed inside the mansion. It was an elegant, traditional, western-style mansion. The most beautiful one he's seen so far, and he could tell without touring it.

"Yes, your name is on the guest list," the girl said snapping the man's attention back to her. She stepped aside and opened the door wider with a slight pose. "Please come in." He bowed slightly as thanks and went inside. The inside of the mansion was even more beautiful inside, he decided.

"This way please," the woman said again as he was led to a counter with another girl sitting behind it. She was paler in comparison and her hair was the color of the night that reached her waist. It was hard to look at her eyes, though. It was creepy and he didn't even think it was possible. How could a person have _white_ eyes? he thought as he refrained himself, again, from making a disgusted face and looked at the bridge of her nose instead.

"G-Good evening, sir, and welcome," she greeted in a quiet voice as she timidly bowed. He noticed that she was wearing a long-sleeved leather gothic dress that showed just a bit of cleavage, and for that, he was slightly relieved. Though he knew, that in a place like this, he'd probably see more people more scantily clad.

"According to the data we have here, you made a reservation at 10:45 pm T-thursday," the pale girl said, her eyes focused on the computer in front of her. "But it seems you didn't leave your preferences."

The man quirked an eyebrow. "I was...not alone at the time."

"It's fine, sir," she replied immediately. "Although I'm going to have to ask you right now. Or, if you'd like, I could recommend Sakura-san to you," she said as she nodded to the pink-haired girl who nodded enthusiastically with her. "She's one of the best we have."

"Actually," he said after shaking his head (to Sakura's disappointment). "Women aren't..." he paused, searching for the right words. "...my type," he said with a smirk, highly amused by Sakura's reaction and a bit surprised that the pale girl had no change in her expression. "I heard that this was a place that accepted clients like myself. Was I mistaken?" he continued as he was finally able to look calmly (without cringing) at the pale girl whose name was 'Hinata' from the name tag he just noticed was pinned on her clothes.

"No, sir, you weren't," she replied as she proceeded to type something on the computer again. She turned the flat-screen monitor around and his eyes widened slightly as he saw pictures of attractive males in provocative poses, either half-naked or wearing a costume.

"What's so good about a guy's body?" He heard Sakura whisper haughtily beside him but he paid her no attention as he continued scanning the pictures and the names below them.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with an index finger. "I wanted a virgin, actually. Do you have any available?" he asked Hinata who suddenly looked deeply troubled.

"I'm sorry, sir," she said as she avoided his eyes. "But the only male virgin we have is still a trainee. We haven't shown him to any clients yet."

"Is it alright for me to have him tonight?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, sir," Sakura said, smirking in amusement. "He's really really violent. He almost bit one of our employee's hand off during feeding time."

He smirked in return. "I don't mind," he replied. "I love a challenge."

He turned back to Hinata with the same smirk playing on his lips. "Do you have a picture of him?"

Hinata nodded and tilted the monitor slightly to the side so she could see it as well. She typed something and two pictures of a blonde man appeared on the screen, one was taken from the front and the other from the back. He was wearing tight leather pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. His hands were handcuffed above him and his ankles were attached to a black leg spreader. Even with a scowl on his face you could tell he was very handsome.

The man nodded with satisfaction. "I'll take him," he said with a slight tap on the counter. "What room can I find him in?"

"Room 208," Hinata replied with a voice softer than she was using earlier. She still had a deep frown on her face. "Sakura will take you there."

The dark-haired girl handed him a key before he started walking away and followed Sakura up the stairs. It was only when they reached the second floor did he realize he forgot something. "Excuse me, Miss Sakura," he said as he looked at her pink hair, vaguely wondering why _pink_?

"Yes, sir?" she replied and he didn't miss the hint of annoyance in her voice. They were already on the third floor, and were passing by rooms with gold-print numbers and, before he knew it, they were already in front of room 208. She turned around and casually leaned against the wall with a slender eyebrow quirked upwards, looking at him questioningly.

He took off his sunglasses and tucked them back in his coat. Sakura's haughty air quickly vanished and she suddenly became more self-conscious. "I forgot to ask Hinata-san the name of the person I'm about to meet," he said as the pink-haired girl placed her hand on the doorknob.

"We call him..." she began as she opened the door, her expression sour. He looked inside the room and the first thing he saw was the blonde man hancuffed to the bedposts, squirming around staring at his restraints, figuring out how to get out. The blonde man probably noticed because he looked up and, for the first time, their eyes met. And he thought he'd never seen a more beautiful blue.

"...Naruto."

**To be continued...**


End file.
